1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a motor for electric home appliances such as an air conditioner and the like to thereby generate rotary power, and more particularly to a motor which can be used even in the desert where sand, dust and the like abound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, electric motors for generating rotary power have been disclosed in various types.
By way of example, Japanese laid open utility model No. Sho 55-130589 (laid open on the 16th of September, Showa 55) is disclosed. The motor, as illustrated in FIGS. 1 and 2, is provided at a side of its case 22 with a deformation prevention unit 5 comprising a concave compression 6 formed in a lower end of the case by way of a press. Periphery portions of a rotor within the case 22 are provided with a pair of brushes 12, while a body depression 1a of speed control element 1 is provided in the concave unit 6 outside of the case in order to prevent the same from protruding beyond the case.
There is a problem in the conventional motor thus constructed in that sand, dust and the like can penetrate into the case 22 through a space 8 formed between the case 22 and a shaft 7 of the motor, although there is an advantegeous effect in the motor of preventing failure of the speed control element 1 because the same is protected within the concave unit 6.
There is another problem in that bearings and other various parts can be abraded or damaged by sand, dust and the like to thereby generate excessive noise and vibration and to shorten the life of the motor when the motor is used in the desert where sand, dust and the like are abundant. The sand, dust and like penetrate into the case 22 through space (8) formed between the case 22 and the shaft 7 of the motor.
The present invention is disclosed to solve the aforementioned problems and it is an object of the present invention to provide a motor which can prevent sand, dust and the like from entering a case, to thereby increase the life and reliability of the motor.